rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170414015713/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170414225317
Elsa did nothing but to think of Anna. She never ever even realized her youngest sister, Anna changed for worse until she and Breha finally saw Anna again at last but it wasn't the happiest sisterly reunion at all, it was much rather the worst sisterly reunion ever so far of all time instead. Elsa could never ever even forget the fact that Anna always already felt rather much easily overshadowed by her and Breha as usual ever since they made friends with anybody who much rather openly showed and expressed favoritism towards her and Breha over Anna clearly instead much to hers and Breha's surprise ever since the heated confrontation happened at the coronation which it emotionally affected Breha so easily. Everybody always took hers and Breha's sides over Anna's against Anna every time she and Anna quarrel like this over anything in front of Breha. She and Breha were glad that nobody else called neither of them monsters at all so instead they all found hers and Breha's magic powers much cooler than ever and she and Breha politely thanked them for that but neither Elsa nor Breha were happy at all that everybody else openly refused to invite Anna along because they suspiciously believed that Anna will ruin anything else for Elsa and Breha again just like last time in Elsa's coronation day. Elsa wished she never ever even shut Anna out at all. She also wished she was always there for Anna. She especially wished an accident never ever even happened in their childhood at all. "Cheer up, Elsa!" Olaf said. "I can't. Breha and I have always been taking all the constant special treatment from everybody else so far all the time much more than ever. Not that I really deserve any of it at all. Anna hates me because she felt nothing but rather much unfairly overshadowed by Breha and I." "She cares about you. She doesn't hate you, Elsa." "She does because first of all, I shut her out for past years ago which I never should've done it at all. Then, I've always been easily favored over her and so has Breha. It's just not fair at all. I've should've been there for her." Breha was also having similar thoughts too. She also did nothing but to think of Anna. She also never ever even realized her younger sister, Anna changed for worse either until she and Elsa finally saw Anna again but it wasn't the happiest sisterly reunion at all, it was much rather the worst sisterly reunion ever so far of all time instead. Breha also could never ever even forget the fact that Anna always already felt rather much easily overshadowed by her and Elsa as usual at all ever since they made friends with anybody who much rather openly showed and expressed favoritism toards her and Elsa over Anna clearly instead much to hers and Elsa's shock especially because ever since Anna on the other hand was clearly found to be the most obnoxious, most insufferable princess of Arendelle that's ever been born and existed so far. Breha wished she was honest with Anna right from the very start. She also wished she was never ever even dishonest with Anna at all. She mostly wished an accident never ever even happened in their childhood at all either. "Cheer up, Breha!" Clara said. "I can't. Elsa and I have always been taking all the perpetual special treatment from everybody else so far all the time much more than ever while Anna felt nothing but rather much easily overshadowed by Elsa and I. Not that I deserve any of it at all either. Anna also hates me now too because she felt nothing but rather much unfairly overshadowed by Elsa and I." "She also cares about you too. She doesn't hate you either, Breha." "She does because first of all, I lied to her about the reason why I wore gloves to hide my wind magic. Then, I've always been easily favored over Anna and so has Elsa. it wasn't fair at all. I should've been honest with her from the beginning."